


Love Will Find You

by TaraB1915



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Beautiful and the Faintly Beastie, Begins at S7e7 - Canon Divergence, F/M, Felicity Smoak is a rich kid, Glitzy New York City, Kidnapped for Ransom, Lost and injured Felicity, Post-Slabside AU, Remote Oliver, Rocky start, Sexually Frustrated Oliver, Snowed In, Swiss Alps rehab, The Arrow's final curtain call, full frontal nudity, olicity au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraB1915/pseuds/TaraB1915
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak meet for the first time AFTER his release from Slabside.Without love in his life, and no one to harness the last remnants of light inside of him, Oliver Queen remained what he'd become on Lian Yu. A killer.Felicity Smoak is the unapologetic trust fund babe, with a good heart hidden beneath it all.When they meet, sparks will fly.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 30
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue - Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Felicity is absolutely integral to Oliver's journey (on the show). She was his anchor and his light. But what if that never happened? What if he went through the entire period up to his imprisonment without her by his side?
> 
> In this fic they meet for the first time post his Slabside experience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Released from Slabside, Oliver and Diggle discuss his immediate future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over a year since my Olicity binging spree started. Covid lockdown (ongoing) has turned me into an Olicity fic junky - reading and writing. So here's my latest fic. 
> 
> The first two chapters are scene-setters. Chapter one - a major divergence from canon - begins when Oliver steps out of Slabside. The AU begins from chapter two.

_**An Olicity AU**_  


Inmate 4587 waited for the central section of the fifteen feet high prison security gates to roll back. Then he limped painfully and slowly, on leaden limbs, out of Slabside supermax.

His bloodied face gaunt and drawn, those vivid blue eyes were now lacklustre and bleak. His neat scruff had given way to a longer beard; his closely shaven head and demeanour combined to scream: _Convicted Murderer._

That's all he was. A killer, one forged on Lian Yu, and refined by Amanda Waller and the Bratva.

The party-loving, trust fund frat boy who boarded the _Gambit_ twelve years ago, had been all but eviscerated. Now he only knew darkness; he lived in darkness. And yet...

He quickly shut that thought down.

He'd been incarcerated for a murderous six months, two weeks and five days. At least that's what the markings on his cell wall indicated. In his mind it was much longer. He'd lost all track of time when they sent him to Level Two.

Oliver Queen stepped into the late afternoon sunshine and inhaled the invigorating air.

He was free. He didn't understand why and he didn't care.

His eyes closed and his face turned upwards to let his blood-stained skin soak in the warm rays of the sun. 

_Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe out. One. Two. Three. Four._

Oliver filled his lungs with a deep stuttering breath and exhaled slowly. He shuddered at the memory of his most recent kill. It was his most satisfying. He opened his eyes; they narrowed as his gaze settled on a familiar figure.

Diggle.

Oliver knew he'd be there. He stared at the solid figure of the Black man, his friend, the only one he had in the world. 

John Diggle watched his friend, still dressed in grey blood-spattered prison clothes, his face and neck criss-crossed with bloody cuts and bruises. His eyes landed on Oliver's knuckles. What the hell had he got himself into in these last few hours.

Oliver tried to move and suddenly felt nauseous and unsteady on his feet. _Breathe._ He tried again. To put one foot in front of the other but he was glued to the spot. Through sheer force of will he moved, stumbling forward and came to a stop again. His body began to shake.

_Breathe._

Moving quickly Diggle reached Oliver just as his knees buckled. "I've got you man." Digg angled a shoulder beneath Oliver's arm, and supported him with his own muscular arm braced around his friend's waist. He half dragged, half carried Oliver to the car and settled him in the back seat.

Diggle opened a bottle of water and held it to his friend's lips while he drank. Sufficiently revived, Oliver took the bottle from Diggle, lay his head back and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Let's go home," Diggle said.

 _Home._

The word reverberated in Oliver's brain. Where was home? He was homeless now in so many senses. Who exactly was he, where did he belong?

****

The drive to Diggle's apartment was taken in complete silence. John took the odd rear view glances at his passenger but Oliver had his eyes closed, except when he drank water. By the time they reached their destination the litre bottle was empty.

"This is your home for as long as you need," Diggle said opening the door to his apartment. "Lyla has taken the children to her mother's for the week. She wanted to give you some space."

Oliver appreciated the gesture. It was typical of Diggle to extend hospitality and companionship, but he'd prefer the Loft. He was in sore need of some alone time. Too bad he'd asked John to rent it, he expected his incarceration to last much longer.

Oliver walked straight to the window and looked out on the City he'd fought and bled for. What had it gotten him? He'd protected the team by surrendering to the FBI, outing himself as the Green Arrow.

"What's happened to the team?" he asked without turning around.

"Scattered to the four winds once they'd lost their leader." Diggle tried to inject a touch of the dramatic but reverted to the mundane. "Rene is still around and Dinah is the SCPD's new Captain. The new Mayor has banned all vigilante activity, except there seems to be a new wannabe in town. The Green Arrow 2pointO. But that's not your concern."

Oliver turned to face John. _It wasn't. And he no longer cared._ "Too damn right; good luck with that."

John Diggle understood the sentiment. After years of personal sacrifice protecting people, saving lives and stopping those with evil intent from destroying it, the City had abandoned Oliver Queen. He was thrown in jail.

"What's going on John, why have I been released?"

"Laurel Lance is the D.A. now," Diggle told him. "She made a deal with the FBI to trade Diaz for you."

"Yeah? So she succeeded where I failed. Diaz posed as my visitor to taunt me then deliberately caused a riot just to get to me." 

"How the hell did he manage that? I suppose he had inside help. That man has stooges everywhere," Diggle observed.

Oliver couldn't have been more surprised when the bane of his life had shown up at Slabside. The wannabe arch-villain terrorized his City and tried to attack William and Raisa in the Loft. It was fortuitous he was working from home that day. It was Diaz who'd finally forced him to reveal his secret identity in public in front of the Tv cameras. Diaz was the reason for his separation from his son.

Then Diaz made the fatal mistake of coming for the Green Arrow one last time.

The fight in his cell was vicious and brutal.

Oliver re-lived the moment he heard Diaz's spine crack, and saw the bulging eyes as the lungs stopped struggling for air. That was just before he broke the Dragon's neck. His most recent and most satisfying kill. A Bratva kill.

Diggle's gaze swept over Oliver again before meeting those watchful eyes. "Did you kill him?"

The brother-warriors held each other's gaze. It was a pointless question, Diggle already knew the answer.

Opaque blue eyes searched Diggle's face, looking for a hint of censure or disdain. Oliver found only neutral acceptance.

Diggle took a breath. Part of the reason he'd joined Oliver's crusade all those years ago was the hope he could stop him going down the path of no return. A dark path that corroded the soul, and gradually eat away at a man's very humanity.

He'd not had much success.

Oliver didn't care whether he lived or died. Apart from William and Thea, he had no one and nothing to live for. His sister was thousands of miles away, and deep down Oliver believed his son would be better off without him.

Diggle believed Oliver needed what he couldn't provide: the redemptive power of love.

Not simply the love of a brother, as he and Oliver had become, but the unconditional love and acceptance that would inspire him to want to live a better version of himself. The love of a life partner able to ignite that self love and to nurture the light he still had within him. Because Diggle believed that fundamentally Oliver Queen was a good man.

"What about you Digg? How you doing?"

"I'm doing okay Oliver. Still working with A.R.G.U.S. but I miss us." Diggle knew that in recent times he'd not kept the faith, had not pursued his friend's release to his best ability. Truth be told, he'd abandoned Oliver too, gave up on him. He'd carry a sense of guilt about that for a long time, and was trying to make amends in any way possible.

Oliver nodded, he missed them too. He missed the early days when he and Digg were the team. The ex-army sergeant being alternately his driver and bodyguard, his support in the field, a decoy, and a guide in times of doubt. He'd initially been reluctant to extend the team. It had all gone mostly to hell after Diggle got disillusioned and left.

Their close relationship veered off track when, as Al-Sah-Him, he'd captured Lyla and held her prisoner, leaving their child unprotected just to force John's hand. He'd crossed a line. Everything that came afterwards to push John away, paled into insignificance compared to that event.

In his heart Oliver knew it had caused a permanent fracture in their relationship. Vivid memories faded over time but the distress on John's side and the regret on his, lived on. Some things couldn't be totally forgiven or forgotten. No amount of apology would fix what he'd done. Yet the friendship had held together and endured.

His excuse: at that time he'd had a fever in the brain and was hellbent on stopping Ra's al Ghul from destroying his City by any means necessary. He had sacrificed all his adult life for the City and now there wasn't a place in it for him.

"I can't stay here John."

"I know Oliver. Have you thought about what you want to do?"

"No. My thoughts haven't gone beyond a long hot shower with some decent shampoo and good quality soap. And without needing to keep an eye out for the next murderous inmate." Oliver held his side and grimaced. He also needed the hot water to pound against his pores to ease the painful remnants of his fight with Diaz. "I need your medic's bag."

"Sure. Sorry, I should have offered that straight away." He'd seen how beat-up Oliver looked. "Your stuff is in storage but I have your clothes here. Let me show you where you're sleeping. You know where the bathroom is, I'll leave the medical kit in there."

Oliver nodded. He was suddenly beyond tired. If he got 3-4 hours sleep each day in that hellhole, he considered himself lucky. He followed John.

Diggle opened a door and walked in. "I've put your clothes in here. Sorry about the bed. Take as long as you need and make yourself at home. I'll have some food ready when you're done."

Oliver nodded his gratitude. Tears would be a release if he allowed them, but that wasn't him. He didn't cry. Instead, those mirrors of the soul reflected a deep inner despair.

What did he have to show for his years on the planet?

Nothing but death. Too much death, including those he'd inflicted himself.

He'd watched his father shoot himself in the head; watched the life force seep away from his best friend; watched Slade Wilson run a sword through his mother's heart. His sister, arisen from the dead, was running around the Hindu Kush destroying Lazarus pits.

_Then there was William._

He needed to reclaim his son. No. He couldn't do that. Death was his only legacy. He was the jinx. He needed to stay the hell away from William.

A grim rictus distorted Oliver's face. He needed to craft a different life for himself and he had no idea how to begin.

He looked around the space, recognising JJ's room. He'd sleep on the floor, he didn't want to taint the child's bed. Apart from the fact that everything he touched turned to shit, he'd been wading through it these last nearly seven months.

****

When an hour had passed and there was no sign of Oliver, Diggle walked to his son's room and eased open the door. He found his friend in the foetal position fast asleep on the floor. John tiptoed into the room, took JJ's extra blanket from the cupboard and covered him.

Diggle didn't see or hear from Oliver again until he walked into the living room the next morning and found his friend standing by the window with a cup of coffee. "Hey man, how did you sleep?"

Oliver turned to face his friend. "Like the dead, almost." Sleeping like the dead was a luxury he hadn't afforded himself since the island. Demons of the dark night still came for him. "Thanks for the blanket."

"Mhmm," Diggle nodded. "Breakfast?"

"Yup. I could eat the proverbial horse."

"Then we need to talk. You know, it would've been more comfortable in the bed Oliver."

"John, I...it'd be better if I slept on the couch." Diggle stared at his friend, understanding dawning. Typical Oliver. Not only did the man like to isolate himself, he'd also feel his physical being in JJ's bed would somehow taint it.

They ate in silence until John broke it. "What happened to you in there man?"

Oliver stared at his friend. "Not now Digg."

In Slabside he'd not been that ignorant boy floating for days on a life raft until he reached purgatory, adjacent to hell. Slabside held it's own horrors but he deserved it for all the mistakes he'd made. All the people he'd hurt or caused to be hurt from Shado and Yao Fei to Tommy and his mother. Sara. Laurel. Samantha. And countless others too numerous to name.

He'd lost his son and his sister. His mission, whatever that was, had no meaning. Star City was now much worse, more crime-ridden than it was when he first returned from the Island.

What had it been all for? He'd lost everything, including his own soul. He was undeserving of anything good. He had blood on his hands.

_Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe out. One. Two. Three. Four._

"Oliver!"

His head jerked up and he stared at Diggle inquiringly, partly relieved to be pulled out of mostly unwelcomed memories. "Sorry John, what did you say?"

Diggle stared at his friend aware that Oliver's physical body was in the room but he had temporarily left the building. "You're a good man. Sure, shit happened to you but you didn't deserve any of it."

Oliver nodded. "I'm not sure I'm a good man John but you are. I wouldn't have survived the last seven years without you. Thank you for being a constant friend and my lifeline during the last nearly seven months."

"Yeah, well you saved my ass on several occasions, including in Russia. Remember Russia?" 

"That was a lifetime ago John."

Yeah well I'd never have gotten Lyla out of that gulag if it wasn't for you. I'd probably have joined her in there. What are you going to do now you have your freedom back?"

"I don't know John. I Guess I'll have to find a job. Any ideas what an ex-billionaire with superior archery skills might do next?"

"No. But I know you need to give yourself some time to heal, probably doing nothing, just getting your head on straight."

"Great, and where would I do that?"

Diggle studied his friend before speaking. "How about the Swiss Alps."

"Where?" Oliver looked incredulous. Diggle had lost his mind.

"An army buddy of mine suffered with severe PTSD and had a psychotic break. He ended up in a private clinic on drugs and daily therapy. His parents had money so he could afford to get the best treatment".

"So you're suggesting I check myself into some luxurious Swiss clinic for the same treatment?" Oliver asked derisorily. "Are you out of your mind?" He stared at Diggle. His thoughts were not good right now. There was no way in hell he was going into some facility, he'd just escaped from one.

"Hear me out Oliver. When James was discharged his parents bought a chalet in the Swiss Alps to which he retreated each year for several months at a time. He now rents it out for a token sum to people who have been through similar experiences, mainly army vets. I've had a word with him and he'd be happy to let you have it for as long as you need.

"Look, you spent five years on that Island going through god knows what, a lot of it you've never talked about. Then you return home, only to throw yourself into the City's criminal cesspool. Oliver I saw what you smuggled out about Slabside's Level Two. What happened to you in there?"

An emotion flickered in Oliver's eyes. He closed them, and his head slumped on to his chest. The scream rose up from the depth of his being and came out of his mouth as a harsh stuttering breath.

His thoughts strayed to Lian Yu, the place where he'd sought solace after the Undertaking. The source of his nightmares. He could go back to the wreckage of that airplane where he, Slade and Shado lived until Ivo found them. Maybe he could live in that A.R.G.U.S underground vault where he'd imprisoned Slade, before Prometheus blew up his friends. Where his son had lost his mother.

_Breathe in. One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe out. One. Two. Three. Four._

Where the woman he considered making a life with died. He was not entirely sure about that, but he would have given it his best shot for William's sake.

Diaz had torn up the photo of his son he kept in his cell. Unfocused eyes looked down at his hands. Would he ever see his boy again? He'd imagined a day when he would hug him again but that day may never come. "Digg have you talked with William?"

"Yeah. We've been in touch a couple of times on the phone. He's still in Coast City with his grandparents and asks about you when we speak."

"Do you think I could call him?"  
"Sure. You can call him on my phone."

Oliver nodded. "I'd like to think about the Swiss Alps option. All things considered it would be better than Lian Yu."

Diggle looked aghast. "You were thinking of going back to that godforsaken place, after everything that happened there?"

Lian Yu. His forever pain and torment, yet it was his sanctuary too. "It's one of the many godforsaken places that I know John. In a way it's my second home."

"You'd be immersing yourself in memories I'd hope you want to forget Oliver. Take some time out and chill. But not on that island. You still have a seven figure amount in your trust fund and you can always sell the Loft. I can do it for you if you want, since you gave me power of attorney."

Oliver gave Diggle a small smile. "Okay, arrange it with your friend. You're right, the Swiss Alps is a better bet. You're a true friend John, a brother. I've always known that."

****

Two weeks later they sat together at the bar with a beer before Oliver went through to the Departure lounge. Diggle handed him one of those self-sealing plastic folders. "All the information you need is in here. Cyonneau is a small village at the foot of the Alps, two hours drive from Geneva. When you arrive, look for the large deli, you can't miss it. Gaston Mueller is expecting you, he has the keys. The chalet is about a twenty minute drive higher up into the mountains."

Oliver grinned and took the folder. He already knew all that. He'd never imagined Diggle as a mother hen. "It's time for me to go. Thanks man. I appreciate all you've done for me. I couldn't have done any of it without you. You've always been my rock Digg."

John Diggle nodded. "Don't you mean the best man you've ever known?" I would've been your best man Oliver...like you were for Lyla and me."

"I envy you John. You and Lyla are happy."  
"Well you should try it sometime."  
"I've never known and will never find that love."  
"Love will find you Oliver, especially when you're not looking."

"You think? Love and happiness were never on the cards, not for me John, not with the life I lead."

"Don't you mean the life you led Oliver. You have a chance for a new beginning now, you'll find someone."

Oliver stood up and stretched his hand out to his buddy. "Thanks for everything John."

Diggle stood up too and grasped his friend's hand. "Oliver we are brothers, you never have to thank me. Take care of yourself. And remember you're gonna be completely isolated in the mountains. You can only be in communication with the wider world from the village."

"I get it Digg, it's exactly what I need. Been there, remember? Part of me will always default to that guy shipwrecked on purgatory."

Diggle nodded. "Yeah." They stared at each other, then embraced in farewell.

"See you man. Take care of yourself." Diggle gave Oliver a slap on the back.

Oliver nodded. "You too John." He grabbed his backpack. The much larger military style holdall had already been checked, along with that wooden box. It had travelled with him from Honk Kong through Russia to Starling City. That box gave him a sense of security, not that he expected to have any further use for its contents.

Oliver gave his friend one final salute and made his way to the Departure lounge.

He didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time you'll meet the heiress. She's outrageous and such good fun. She makes me laugh.


	2. The Heiress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm posting chapters 1 and 2 back-to-back cos they were born together and belong together. 
> 
> So this is a very different Felicity as you've not known her. Maybe OOC - but not in my head. You may need a little time to take her in. She and Oliver (pre-island) may have done a role reversal...kind of.
> 
> Happy mother's day (to readers in UK) and everyone celebrating today. Moms are awesome.

**Kuttler International, New York City - Business District**

Felicity swivelled to and fro in her chair in Lionel Kuttler's large plush office. She sat facing him and the two dragons across the large high gloss mahogany table. She knew she was in for a dressing down.

Awkward and bullied at school as a child, Felicity had learned to disguise her smarts. By the time she arrived at college she had blossomed and left most of her shyness behind. Her seemingly frivolous personality and fun-loving character, one she was tagged with by most people, hid the sharpest intellect and acuity of mind. 

By the time she'd completed a year's post-grad studies at Oxford University in England, she'd come into her own completely.

A stunning beauty at nearly twenty-four, Felicity was targeted by many Manhattan mommas as a very desirable match for their sons. The size of her fortune left them panting. 

Right now she was tempted to huff hot misty breath on to that mahogany table top, then watch the heat vapour slide slowly backwards across the polished surface. Childish she knew. But she was a few weeks short of her twenty-fourth birthday and they still treated her like a child. So she may as well behave like one.

Not that her uncle treated her like that, just the dragons. Uncle Lyle was a sweetie, he was her shield against them. He always had her back. She could talk to him at any time about anything. Okay, he may be indulgent of his niece but they only had each other now. 

Felicity glared at the dragons she named Drogon and Viserion. Siblings Stanley and Marisa Stockton were her uncle's assistants. They were more like overseers with an invisible whip they cracked regularly to keep her in check. The dragons were hellbent on controlling her.

Ugh. She hated them both. Tiresome and meddling. They were dampeners on her passion for having fun. She didn't trust them; she didn't know why. There was something cold and calculating beneath the smiles and apparent deference to Uncle Lyle.

So fake. Unknown to all of them, including Uncle Lyle, Felicity kept a close eye on the Company's finances. She knew KI could do so much better by investing smarter, but her time would come. 

She smiled sweetly at the dragons, only half listening to the usual _blah._

By right Drogon, named after Daenerys Targaryen's husband, should be her own personal mount. She grinned at the thought of mounting the stout, straight and proper Stanley. He'd gone bald so young. Probably as a result of harassing her.

"Are you listening Felicity?" 

She opened her blue eyes wide and stared at Stanley. "Yes I am. What did you say?"

Stanley threw an exasperated glance in his employer Lionel Kuttler's direction. "I said you blew quickly through your allowance this month."

Felicity sighed, removed her phone from her jacket pocket and began to text her best friend Madison. "Because I had a lot of expenses that mounted up quickly." 

"Would you care to reveal what those expenses were?" Marisa asked with a smile. 

_You're so fake_ Felicity observed silently. "Well for one thing I hosted a benefit for those less fortunate in our City."

"Felicity the press called it a party at _Pietro's_ where you and your friends damaged two chandeliers among other things, at a total cost of $30,000."

Yeah. She knew this meeting was about that. "I know, it got a little out of hand. I did apologise to the manager and sent him a pair of Salvatore Ferragamos as a gesture of goodwill."

Stanley gasped. "You sent a complete stranger a pair of the most expensive shoes as a gesture of good will?!" There was a glaring subtext to his words.

Felicity watched brother and sister give each other _the look_. One she knew well. Disapproval. Judgment. Censure. 

"Well I like men in good shoes. Don't you Stanley? Hope I got his size right. He can always change them, I left the receipt in the shoebox." Felicity put her phone back into her pocket, folded her arms on the table, laid her chin on them and gazed at her interrogators.

Stanley leaned across the table. "Felicity your uncle appointed us to manage your money and make it last."

"Which it won't if you keep wasting it," Marisa concluded.

For the love of God, were they still on her case? She had stuff to do. It was her money, she could spend it as she wanted and right now she needed to shop. Not retail therapy but for a good cause.

" _Pietro's_ wasn't a party. I was fundraising. I hired the venue but my friends paid $5,000 for their plate. Fundraising should be fun, right Uncle Lyle. How much is 50 times $5,000 Marisa? That money went to two organisations that feed the homeless. Do you know how many homeless people there are in this City?"

"Well done Felicity. That is excellent sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." Lionel Kuttler threw his assistants a look that could be interpreted as:  
_See. That's my girl, she's not as bad as you paint her._

Not greatly impressed, Marisa persisted. "That's all well and good Felicity but it is undermined by damage costs. And there's what you spend on clothes."

"Food and clothes are a necessity Marisa."

"Three hundred dollars on a scarf, twenty-five hundred on a handbag?"

Felicity looked pleadingly at Lionel, her blue eyes spoke silently, eloquently. "Uncle the _benefit_ "...she emphasised the word whilst glaring at the siblings, "could have gone differently. I should've handled it better."

Could she control the guys who thought it a great idea to jump on the two large circular tables and perform to Bruno Mars' _Uptown Funk?_ No. Then they decided it would be even better with women on their shoulders. She did try to make amends to the establishment.

"But all that's in the past Uncle. I'm going to do much better in the future." 

"I know you can honey," Lionel nodded indulgently at his niece. He loved his brother Noah's only child like a daughter. But Stanley and Marisa were right about Felicity's wild side. He wasn't going to live for ever and in just over a year she would come into her inheritance. It would make her a billionaire and she needed a steadying influence in her life. 

His niece had the IQ of a genius. He wished she would find a partner worthy of her and settle down. That Jefferson guy she was seeing was not it, but he'd never say that to her. She had to make her own decisions in that department. He could hear Ceci's voice in his head.  
_Give her time Mr Lionel. Don't push her. Missy will do good, mark my words. She's a fine girl, you should be proud._

He was proud. And Ceci was right. Between them they had done well with Felicity. "You've had the best education money can buy Felicity - MIT and Oxford. You have a brain, you should put it to good use. I want you to take over the leadership of the Kuttler Foundation from next year.

"And I hope you're attending the benefit for the Children's Hospital next week."

 _Frak._ She'd forgotten about that. "Sure Uncle Lyle, I'll be there to charm Manhattan's wealthiest and prise a few dollars from tight-fisted hands for a good cause." 

"Felicity! Some of those hands belong to our friends, their children number among your friends."

She tried to look contrite. She did hang out with the sons and daughters she suppose. But they were just people to have fun with, not really true friends. She had very few of those.

"Can we talk about the Foundation in a few weeks uncle. I'd planned a short vacation" - that was true but only since a few minutes ago - "then I'll knuckle down, I promise." 

"Yes of course, sweetheart. I just want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy uncle. May I go now?"

"Yes my dearest. We've not had dinner together for some time. How about you come to Brooklyn as soon as you're back from your vacation. Ceci is always asking when you're coming home."

Felicity walked around the table and placed a kiss on her uncle's bald head. "You tell Ceci I said hi and I'll be home soon. Tell her I'm ordering a feast of her Creole cooking - red beans and rice, gumbo, jambalaya, chicken fricassee, the works. I'll have to go on a diet for weeks after but it's worth it."

Ceciline Malveaux hailed originally from Louisiana and now lived in Yonkers. She'd been Uncle Lyle's housekeeper from the beginning of time. and eventually a trusted friend. She'd also raised Felicity.

Ceci could never understand why little Missy had moved out to live by herself. Leaving her uncle to rattle around by himself in his big ole empty Brownstone. But she knew Mr Lionel would never leave the home where he and his brother Noah grew up. 

Lionel Kuttler beamed at his niece. "I'll tell her."

"And we haven't had a game of chess lately uncle Lyle, we must do that soon too."

"I'd like that very much."

"Great. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Felicity turned to Stanley and Marisa. "A bunch of us are going skinny dipping in Central Park after midnight, you know, _in flagrante_ and all that. You two should come, let your hair down and get wet. Would do you good."

Stanley choked and almost spluttered his water back into the glass. Marisa looked prim and gave her brother a baleful look. 

Felicity winked at her uncle and blew him a kiss on her way out the door, leaving him to smooth things over with the dragons. He silently admonished her with a twinkly look in his eyes.

Stanley stared at Felicity almost gliding out of the room on her five inch Jimmy Choo's. What would have to happen for the old man to put his foot down. He gave his niece too much latitude and nothing good would come of it, Stanley thought disapprovingly.

****

Back in her Tribeca penthouse apartment, Felicity put the half dozen glitzy shopping bags down on the dining room table. She took out her phone and called Madison, whilst her eyes feasted on the splendour of the New York City skyline at dusk. Stunning. It never failed to take her breath away. Her eyes sought out the Art-Deco styled Chrysler Building, a favourite of hers.

"Hi, Did you get my message?" Felicity asked when Madison finally responded.

"Fe, you know I'm a doctor right? I can't just up sticks and leave."

Madison Knoffler, Felicity's best friend, had been a hardworking student, who knew where she wanted to go. She was the first in her family to go to college and was constantly in awe that Felicity Smoak had befriended her. 

Felicity, among the most popular girls in college was really nothing like people's image of her. She was smart and studious, always willing to help her fellow students with their assignments but she also had an infectious fun side. In fact her friend could be outrageous with her lack of an effective filter between brain and mouth; it often got her into trouble.

"Oh come on Maddie, even doctors need a break."

"What about that guy you're seeing. What's his name? Jefferson. Who calls their kid Jefferson?"

Felicity grinned. "Bill Clinton's dad? You're the only one to insist on calling him Jefferson. Everyone else calls him Jeff." 

"Okay, Jeff. Have you asked him?"

"Oh god no, then he'd think the relationship was more than it is. He's on his way out. Mama's boy and way too clingy. I'm done with guys my age Mad, they're so immature."

"Well what about the airheads? Don't they want to go with?" Madison mimicked Cindy, Chantal and Jade. _Super idea. We must shop. Anyone know what Princess Kate is wearing this season?_

Felicity laughed. She'd initially thought of taking her three go-to-for-fun girlfriends but she wanted some down time. Madison would keep her on the straight and narrow. "Don't be mean Maddie." 

"When are you going to do something with your life Felicity? You are one of the smartest people I know. Beautiful. Rich. You could do so much good in the world. Life is more than a continuous round of parties, shopping and vacations."

"Not you too Madison Knoffler, I've already had my quota of chastising and disapproval for the day. You're my bestie, I expect you to bolster my ego, not dump on me."

"Okay, okay," Madison pacified. "Tell me about your birthday party. What's the plan?"

"I've hired The Old Barn. I want a themed party, a fancy dress hoedown. Country music, cowboys, cowgirls. Can you come round later? We can talk about it and our getaway. Doctors need to take time out too you know. You guys can suffer from burnout."

"Do I get to sleepover? I could do with a good night sleep beneath a featherdown after a luxurious soak in a sweet smelling bubble bath. So much more preferable to my cramped little box with a shower that goes cold after five minutes."

"Yeah baby, with all my worldly goods I thee endow," Felicity chimed. "What time will you get here? I'll order some takeout."

"Couple of hours tops. So tell me about this getaway, what did you have in mind? Sun, sand and sea I hope." 

"Actually, I was thinking of a skiing trip somewhere in Europe. Just a week. How about the Swiss Alps? Then it's my birthday party when we get back."

"Oh yeah. Would love to improve my skiing. Maybe I'll find myself a lonely but handsome goatherd in the mountains." Madison launched into a rendition of _High on the hill lived a lonely goatherd lay-o-lo, lay-o-lee, lay-he-ho..._

Felicity laughed. "Give it up you idiot child, will you come or not?"

"Give me a week to sort it out at my end." 

"You know the Kuttler Foundation is hosting a benefit for your hospital next week, right? You have to come, I'm playing hostess. Talking of goatherds, I'm ordering two handsome doctors. One for you, one for me?"

"Yeah right. I don't have time for handsome doctors right now but I'll tell you what I need: ski clothes. I might go on the hunt for some princess Kate cheap imitations."

Felicity huffed out a laugh. "Oh don't you worry your pretty 'lil head 'bout that honey," she said imitating Ceci. "I've been shopping and got us all kitted out. You'll entice any number of goatherds."

"Felicity! You've already been out and bought ski clothes? How long have you been planning this?" 

"Spur of the moment thing. You don't know how much energy it takes to deal with the dragons. I need a break."

Madison laughed. "You're incorrigible Smoak." 

"You just need to give me a date so I can book our hotel. See you later sweetie." Felicity ended the call. 

****

**Switzerland**

Their break in the tranquil little village of Cyonneau perched on a sheltered, sun-soaked terrace with spectacular and breath-taking views of the high Alps, was almost over.

Nowhere was folkloric Switzerland so well preserved as in those picturesque villages hidden in the foothills of the Alps. Cyonneau was a well-kept secret, known only to the discerning. Felicity had found it quite by accident. 

"I can't believe this is our last night here," Madison moaned as they sat in the hot-tub in the outdoor space of their suite. They sipped champagne whilst gazing out over the snow covered rooves of the quaint little Swiss village below them. The silvery light of the hanging moon gave the whole place another worldly look. A timeless place, bathed in tranquillity.

"I have one regret though," Madison continued. I was hoping to do _apre ski_ with William and Kate. So disappointing darling. Not even a minor Euro Royal in sight." 

Felicity laughed. She raised a leg and gazed at blue toenails peeking out of the tub. "Is that suppose to be more mimicry of my airhead friends? We can stay for another week if you like. I'll check whether this suite is still available or we can move to another one."

"You know I can't do that Fe. I must be on that flight tomorrow night. I have to work. That is an immovable feast. Why don't you stay? You have time."

"Nah. Won't be much fun without you." 

"What? You're kidding right? I hardly get to see you with all those men around you like you were some honeypot. What about Frenchie whom you went to dinner with last night?"

"I did invite you Maddie."

"Yeah. I'm not complaining. But like you wanted me cramping your style, and I'd enjoy being the proverbial gooseberry."

Felicity laughed. "What about your goatherd, you could've have invited him." 

"Gaston is sweet, but not really my type." 

"Oh? But you've spent enough time with him." 

"Not much. He spends all his time delivering groceries to the chalet owners scattered around away from the village. Those who can't always get to the village or prefer a delivery service, especially tourists who want to ski off-piste. 

"By the way, he told me of a place we can ski in the mountains. We get there via zip-wire, you know on one of those pod thingies. His friend Anton will meet us in a little hamlet at the bottom of the run and drive us back. We'll have a couple of hours." 

Felicity looked dubious. "You sure you wanna do that? You've stuck to the nursery slopes and cross-country can be tough going for beginners, especially the first time." 

"I wanna give it a go. I've improved a lot this week with Gaston's help, and feel confident enough to tackle my first cross-country run. Gaston thinks I'm ready and assured me that particular run is manageable at my level. Apparently it's quite safe. I'm not on my own and it hasn't snowed for days."

"Okay cool. Let's do it, but only if it's a bright day, blue skies and no snow overnight. I could do with a cross country run. Are you sure that's works for you?" Felicity was still a little concerned for her friend. 

"Yeah. It's fine. It'll be a blast. As long as we start off early, straight after breakfast. I have no intention of missing that plane Felicity."

"Relax, the flight's not until six o'clock. It's the Company jet Maddie, the crew are hardly going to leave without us. Anyway I promised to have dinner and play chess with Uncle Lyle. I have to get back. Its my party the week after."

"Yeah but specific time slots are allocated for landing and take off."

"You worry too much Maddie. We'll get up early, have breakfast, then pack and leave our bags with the concierge before we go. We'll be back in time for lunch. Let's stop off in the village to eat. I want to buy some gifts. I need something for Uncle Lyle and Ceci. Maybe I'll take some red meat to pacify the dragons."

"Why would they need pacifying this time. What have you done since a few weeks ago? You know Stanley and Marisa only have your best interest at heart, right?"

"Yeah. That's what uncle Lyle says, but Drogo and Verision don't like me. They think I'm frivolous and spend too much money." 

"You do insist on playing the role. But never mind, I like you. I consider myself lucky to have you in my life Felicity Megan Smoak. Everything with you is fun. You my friend, are a light onto the world."

Felicity grinned. "Bless you my child, and bless the day my clumsy self dropped those library books on your head."

"Yeah you laughed before apologizing." 

"You should've seen the expression on your face. I'm sorry for laughing before apologizing. Let's drink a toast to friendship, the bestie-ship that sprung from that incident."

They laughed, clinked glasses and sat back to enjoy the final night of their breakaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting again next weekend. Guess what happens next time...


End file.
